charmedchosenlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Violet Morgan
Violet uses a freezing power In the latest chapter when a demon attacks her and Arthur, what is the power she uses to freeze the attack.ThePowerofOne (talk) 01:07, July 14, 2013 (UTC) First of all, remember to sign your post. Secondary, it will be eventually revealed within the series. MysticalNut 16:13 July 10 2013 Yes, like MysticalNut said, it will be revealed before the end of the story. Charmdozo (talk) 16:07, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Hybrid I think Violet could be a Hybrid, not much on the whole she is Part-Whiterlighter. But it feels like she could be a Hybrid. Dragonfly82 (talk) 20:07, July 23, 2015 (UTC) I guess anything is possible. ;) Charmdozo (talk) 11:11, July 28, 2015 (UTC) It would be cool. Because much of Violet's past is unknown. But it would have been a little odd if she was Part-Whitelighter. Logical from a view but little odd. Dragonfly82 (talk) 18:40, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Introvert Is Violet an Introvert or shy? People commonly confused those two terms to be the same. However. There is a difference. Dragonfly82 (talk) 19:56, January 3, 2016 (UTC) She is both, I think. In the beginning, she was quite shy because of her insecurity. I hope that through the stories, (if my writing is any good ;)) it becomes clear that she is becoming more confident, but she will never be a really extrovert person. Charmdozo (talk) 17:58, January 8, 2016 (UTC) I am looking to see how it goes. Original Characters can be hard to write when preexisting Characters are absorbing too much time. I am thought Billie as an Ambivert as she is a preexisting Character she is taking much time away from Violet. I feel Sometimes. Billie, can you not talk for a while, I want to hear what Violet has also things too say. If you are gonna have Violet centric chapter, use less Billie and Duncan as they had their chapters. That's how I feel on my Season 3. Why I had to reboot it so I can write the Halliwells from my Season. It felt they are clinging to exist. Dragonfly82 (talk) 01:02, January 9, 2016 (UTC) I understand what you mean. Billie is a more dominant character because of her personality. She is more likely to take charge and lead, while Violet is more likely to follow. However, you don't have to worry, as Violet will play a vital part in the Ambrose storyline, because of her connection to Arthur. Charmdozo (talk) 17:12, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, I see it's like Violet believes her social life is on a thin string to her friendship with Billie. Maybe, it's me however, I think Bryant could be killed because his fear to disappoint his father and as he is excited to have Violet killed.. She has the impression to be a easy prey. Dragonfly82 (talk) 23:47, January 9, 2016 (UTC) No spoilers ;) Charmdozo (talk) 18:09, January 11, 2016 (UTC) I said that I think not that I did ask. Dragonfly82 (talk) 23:24, January 11, 2016 (UTC) I know, I meant that I can't really comment on it. Charmdozo (talk) 18:19, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Teleportation Ability It would have good if Violet had an teleportation ability. She could be engulfed in temporal water. but I am not saying Astral Premonition or Time Travel. Dragonfly82 (talk) 23:16, April 11, 2016 (UTC) The story I'm currently writing will reveal more about the origin of her powers and how they will develop. Charmdozo (talk) 16:03, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Child of Destiny Is a Child of Destiny a wiccan eqiuvalent to the Angels of Destiny? Dragonfly82 (talk) 23:25, April 21, 2017 (UTC) No, she is far less powerful and she is not immortal. Her limitations will become more clear in the current story. Charmdozo (talk) 16:31, April 23, 2017 (UTC)